Q Baby
by NYCBound
Summary: July 6, 2013 Shower Speculation. Oh to be a fly buzzing around cupcakes, fabric paint, abundant onesies and very very full hearts. Heya musings. I don't know these people - nor do I claim any truth other than what I imagine. I just trust that BabyMo's going to be surrounded by lots and lots of love.
1. Chapter 1

Vanessa sat quietly in the passenger side of the Range Rover as it crept along the 101, virtually roasting in holiday weekend traffic. Taking the streets would have been faster, she considered, but then she wondered if maybe Naya wasn't really in any rush to get there. The ride should have taken 45 minutes tops. But as they rounded the 90-minute mark around Studio City, the silence heating up the overly air-conditioned interior was getting seriously awkward.

So Vanessa started counting Mini Coopers, always a favorite travel game, singing along to the radio, hoping Naya would chime in (she didn't), and finally settled on twiddling her fingers around the hem of her yellow sundress. She would do absolutely anything to keep herself from asking the million and one questions spinning through her always-restless subconscious.

It was the curse of an actor, really, she thought to herself. Over-thinking and over-analyzing. Actors kind of can't help looking at what and why how people do things because acting is essentially human psychology. Actors break their characters into three basic elements. First, their life or death want/need, second, what's in the way of getting what they want/need, and third, what they actually do to get it.

But the result is that actors really can't help but see this three part psychological short-hand flashing like big Technicolor billboards over the heads of every person they see. Objective. Obstacle. Action. Everyone wants something. Everyone has shit in the way. Everyone takes action to get what he or she wants. Or at least sometimes they do. At least sometimes they should.

"So what's in the huge box in the back?" Vanessa squeaked cheekily, hoping a little gossip about the presents might dissolve the stale air in the idle SUV. It had been maybe fifteen minutes since they'd run out of small talk. Yet silence seemed to get louder by the minute.

"Oh, it's a pair of ballet slippers. For the baby."

"Ballet slippers? Seriously Naya? Are you sure you're not packing a pint sized Lexus back there? That box is the size of a high chair, or a swing, or something, well bigger."

"Yea, I guess it is," Naya chuckled. "But I couldn't stop buying little things, so there are like ten little boxes in the big one and each one has something else in it, like a lavender and green sock monkey – it is so cute it has magnetic hands and feet, so you can pose him. I just love that he's not pink or blue. And there's a box of Converse All-star socks – so it looks like the baby is wearing high tops even before she'll need shoes. They come in like ten colors. Will totally match anything. And there is a Gucci denim jacket and a tooth fairy pillow and I don't know. Silly stuff. But the present. The real present- is a white pair of the smallest ballet slippers I could find. I ordered them from France actually. They are perfect."

Vanessa could hear the air catch in Naya's throat as she got to the last part. But she never looked over to the passenger seat. She never took her eyes off the road. Never took her hands off of ten and two o'clock on the wheel. But her voice gave her up like it always does. Naya Rivera sounds nothing like Santana Lopez when she really speaks. Santana speaks in the bottom of Naya's natural instrument. Santana's voice is low and gravelly and sounds like a chain smoker. But Naya's voice is more valley girl than seductress and the rising pitch of the gift list for Heather's baby eventually crashed into a sigh that made Vanessa's eyes well and her chest clench. Good god this day was going to be difficult.

Vanessa almost said that she was so sorry the last few months had been so hard on Naya. That she wished she'd been around more and been a better friend, especially since Naya heard about the baby the same way, and at the same time, as the general public. She almost said that she knew Heather was a wreck about Naya coming to the shower. She almost said that tongues were wagging about the guest list and that she was a little scared to be there herself. She almost said that she wished Lea and Dianna were in the car. Or that more of their mutual friends would be there. She almost said that she was honored to be on the short list of invites that were deemed family, or to be on the same list as Naya, actually. But then she realized that though she had been promoted, Naya had not (had she been demoted?) and that would not help at all.

Then she almost said it would all be okay, but she decided against it because she actually had no idea if that was true and she just couldn't bring herself to lie. Great actors are terrible liars actually. They're too busy deconstructing psychology to fake things most of the time. Real actors can't fake emotions because they're too busy playing action. Naya Rivera is a fabulous actor, so lying to her is pointless. She would see right through it; besides, there wasn't one thing on Vanessa's scrolling list of things to say that Naya didn't know anyway.

So Vanessa almost cracked a joke – because that's what she always did when she was uncomfortable and this moment was absolutely uncomfortable – but she controlled herself and didn't. Instead she just gently placed her hand on Naya's white linen covered thigh and patted it as gently as she could. When Naya's right hand dropped from two o'clock on the wheel to gently squeeze Vanessa's fingers, lift her hand, and place it back on the center console without turning her eyes from the road, Vanessa knew her silence was definitely the right choice. When she saw a single tear escape from under Naya's aviators however, she swallowed hard and prayed for something else. Anything else, really, to happen.

"I don't know if I can do this."

They were stopped at a light, not too far from the highway, and dangerously close to Heather and Taylor's house. And Forty-Five minutes late.

"Of course you can Nay. You're one of the strongest women I know. One of the strongest women, on earth, even."

With that, Naya looked at Vanessa and lifted her sunglasses up into her hair. Her eyes were bloodshot and teary but her make-up, immaculate as ever.

"That's some impressive water-proof amo you've got there girl!"

Naya smiled and turned back to the green light and pressed on.

"Besides, that's why you drove me. So that you couldn't run away. We're going to go and celebrate our beautiful friend and the beautiful little human she's making and eat lots of bad for us snacks and probably play a bunch of stupid games and…"

"And I think I might seriously throw up, Vanessa. I thought I was fine. I've been steeling myself for this day for months. But my physical response is not something I can control right now. Like, I'm afraid if I take my hands off of this steering wheel you're going to be able to see how hard I'm actually shaking."

"Then you choose not to. Come on Naya. It is mind over matter. Heather invited you because she wanted you to be here. Please let this day be about the baby, and nothing else, okay? That's all. Baby. Baby. Baby."

"That's exactly the problem. That baby is… I can't even explain it."

"You don't have to. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. This day can be about whatever you need it to be, okay? You just tell me. What do you need and how can I help."

Naya smiled the sheepish smile very few ever got to see and grabbed Vanessa's hand.

"Thanks Shug. As soon as I figure out what that is, I'll let you know."

With that she threw the Range Rover into park, steadied her breath, and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at a Baby Shower, or a BaByQ, as the invitation indicated, should never induce cold sweats and shaky hands, but let's just say Heather Morris has that kind of affect on people, especially people who still love her, very, very much.

Naya and Vanessa were greeted at the door by Heather's sister April, who appeared legitimately thrilled to see them both as she ushered them towards a mountain of presents.

"Just add your things to the magic mountain over there" she whispered pointing to a table in the living room overflowing with frilly ribbons and boxes and pastel colored paper and toile. "To be honest, I thought you might not come when I didn't see your names on the registry. But I thought you just might have had an assistant or something order your gifts, so who am I to think anything!"

It was obvious that even though Heather was one of the most recognizable twenty-somethings in Hollywood, April was still uncomfortable around "celebrities" even if she'd met them countless times. But Naya wasn't sure which offended her more, the thought that April assumed Naya or Vanessa's "people" would have shopped _for them_ off of the registry, or that April thought they would be so impersonal as to shop off of the damn registry at all. Before she could even finish processing the comparison in her head, Naya felt words escaping from her otherwise manicured smile.

"Oh, there was a registry? I'm sorry. I really wanted to surprise Heather, though. What is the fun in deciding all of the presents before you even open them?"

"Oh she'll be plenty surprised that you're even here," April smirked back over her shoulder as she swept through the kitchen toward the yard.

Vanessa knew her face had twisted itself into a pretzel of _what the funk was that? _So she grabbed Naya's arm from behind and met her eyes for a second, just checking in. Naya nodded affirmatively in reply and gently shook her head from left to right. She then ran her fingers through her hair, took a deep breath, adjusted her clothes, wiped the corners of her mouth, the underline of each eye, and charged ahead. Sometimes Naya simply took Vanessa's breath away. For such a tiny person, her enormous presence was undeniable. Watching her subtle preparations to face the awaiting party was like watching a warrior suit up for battle. Each self-protective shift in her armor made Vanessa keenly more aware of just how fragile her friend was within her steely façade. Objective. Get through this day. Obstacle. Almost everyone at this party? The action? To be determined.

"Oh look!" Vanessa cheered over the fortress around Naya's heart. "There's Zach! I wanna snuggle him to the ground!"

The girls followed April into the wide-open yard. Nieces and nephews chased each other around with water guns and super soakers. Sun-kissed adults hovered around serving tables of barbecued chicken and burgers and probably some tofu dogs and salad for good measure. Naya could identify most of the faces which turned as Vanessa closed the sliding door behind them. Heather's mom smiled warmly. Crystal waved and shouted "Hi!" Then Heather's niece pounced from behind and wrapped her wet arms around Naya screaming "You're finally here!"

"I'm sorry pumkin. The traffic was a total drag. But look atchu! You're almost as tall as me!"

"That's not hard. Especially if you take those big shoes off."

"Touché tall child, touché."

"She's been asking about you all morning," Heather said calmly reaching her arms out for a hug.

Naya palmed the crown of the munchkin between them and moved her ever so slightly aside so that she could reciprocate the embrace. Vanessa successfully dropped to her knees to capture the wiggly niece in a quick tickle while trying to subtly overhear the exchange above her head.

"I'm so glad you came," Heather continued gently but directly into Naya's ear.

"Well if you weren't so afraid of Twitter you would have known I was on my way. But the traffic really did suck. We sat on the 101 for over an hour. But Vanessa was a trouper. She sang to me almost the whole way."

"Well I'm glad you both suffered the ride. It wouldn't have felt right without you guys here. Thank you."

"Don't even Hemo!" Vanessa said dusting the grass off of her dress. "Operation extra-aunties is rip roaring ready to go."

"Why don't you both get something to eat? The BBQ Sauce on that chicken is kickin! The baby loves it. I swear I'm eating for seventeen."

"Well you don't look it," Naya said, trying not to let the blush burn through her tan.

"Preach sistah! You are one hot baby momma!" Vanessa shouted as Zach ran into their circle and embraced them all.

"Ah my little loves. I'm so glad Santana and Sugar from the Future finally made it."


	3. Chapter 3

The chatter of hiatus gossip shape-shifted into quiet smiles and warm hands on backs and Vanessa eventually nudged Naya to actually eat. Chicken and rice became cupcakes and cookies. The sun climbed into the early July sky and the adults eventually gave in to temptation and started refilling and expelling the super soakers themselves. Heather's self-deprecating joke slinging and laughter ricocheted between family and colleagues and colleagues that became family. Taylor quietly moved from group to group on his own, thanking people for coming, for their gifts, for their presence in their lives and hopefully in the life of their child's as well. When he greeted Naya, Vanessa, Zach and a few other's from camp Glee, he also thanked them for understanding Heather's choice to leave the show for a while and gushed about how thankful they both were to have so much support from the whole community. Even he knew the entire storyline of the season had been shifted to accommodate Heather's pregnancy and everyone agreed the MIT story line was too hilarious.

Naya watched Taylor move on to another gaggle of friends, perhaps his teammates from college, and she was delighted to see him treat them with the same eloquence and maturity. He didn't put on a show for Heather's friends and treat his own differently. He was calm in his skin. Confident in his step. A totally different person that the Taylor she'd met before. The last time she'd seen him he was uncomfortable, judging, perhaps just frightened in his new city, but this Taylor seemed to match the man her best friend had talked about for years. A little shy, but earnest and kind, charming and even chivalrous. He must have been quietly funny because Naya knew Heather needed laughter the way most people needed air and water. But that guy she might never get to know. She wanted to see Taylor's funny. She wanted to see the man Heather loved. She wanted to like him. No, she wanted to love him. She wanted to let it go.

"Hey, wanna getchur paint on?"

Vanessa's question was accentuated with a hip bump and it snapped Naya back to the present. A picnic table of fabric paint had been laid out by Heather's sisters and a stack of different-sized onesies beckoned attendees to personalize.

Ashley waved them over and Vanessa sat between them fussing over color choice and subject. Naya sat on the far left, so she wouldn't elbow anyone, and thoughtfully sketched a set of chunky headphones around the neckline of a onesie that was for a 6-9 month old. She wanted the baby to wear it for a while and knew the littlest ones would be worn for a few weeks at most. She wanted Heather's baby to be as cool as its momma so she made a set of bright red headphones with a swirl of cable on the belly. The wire spelled "love" surrounded by tiny music notes. She was so focused on her mini-masterpiece she didn't even notice Ashley and Vanessa giggling over exactly what kind of cat to paint or the barrage of poop jokes coming from the other side of the table.

Ashley stood to excuse herself from the table and leaned over Naya's shoulder to check out the micro-fashion in progress.

"That's totally adorbs, Naya. Are you gonna tag those with Big Sean's logo?"

"Huh?"

"He's got a new Headphone line coming out right? Just a little cross marketing?"

If Naya was watching the movie of this moment she was certain she would have heard her jaw hit the table. But this wasn't scripted. This was real life and as her blood began to boil she felt Vanessa's hand on her thigh under the table and heard Ashley's jewelry jangle as she walked away.

"God they really hate him huh?" was all Naya could muster.

"You can't hate what you don't know, Naya. They don't know him. And if all they know of Sean is what the Internet tells them, you know as well as I do, that they don't know him at all."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Make it a song, will ya?"

"Sure" Naya agreed, sucking her teeth.

Then she flipped her onesie over and using a fabric pen finished it with a perfect heart and "Tia Naya" scrawled right on the butt.

"How cool is that?" Vanessa laughed. "Kid's not even here yet and they've already got Naya Freakin' Rivera signing their ass!"

After onesies Ashley returned and led a raucous round of "Embarrass the mother to be" games. And then came the presents. What seemed like an unending, unyielding, and unimaginable supply of beautifully wrapped and carefully selected gifts for a baby that was so ridiculously loved already, by every single person in attendance.

Taylor stayed dutifully nearby, though almost completely tucked out of harm's way. He laughed and smiled from behind a camera taking snapshots of Heather and her many friends, cousins and aunts fussing over every little thing. Naya watched him from across the long dais and wondered if he was really into this whole Jack and Jill shower situation. The shower is all about the mother to be – and the grandmothers, really. The men in her family used to stay at someone else's house and get rip roaring drunk during baby showers. Some of her friends were vehemently against baby showers all together – too superstitious. But she wanted to talk to Taylor. Get to know him. So she did.

Naya casually walked around behind Taylor and squatted next to him quietly.

"Hey Taylor, do you want to maybe help with the presents? I can play family photographer if you'd like."

"Oh, hey Naya. Thank you. You don't have to do that. I've got it."

"I feel bad, you're all wrapped up in this camera. Go open some presents or something. Go help your baby moma, go."

She reached her hands out and waited for him to relinquish the SLR. When he did, it sank in her tiny hands like a rock. It was heavy, but it was a Canon like her own camera so at least she knew how to work it.

"Thanks Naya. You really don't have to."

"I don't have to. I want to. It is the least I can do."

"Thanks." His smile was sheepish and he squinted into the sun before he strode towards Heather's side and pulled a chair up between her and the fire line of gifts coming to them from inside the house.

Somehow having a task, the task of capturing these precious moments in stills, gave Naya the calm she'd been searching for all morning and afternoon. Watching Taylor and Heather fall madly in love with their child in the form of perfectly knit booties, adorable gender neutrual outfits, a hand crafted moses basket, a ridiculous pair of Nike Air Jordon's (those must have been sent by Kevin) was precious. She still didn't feel like she knew Taylor. She had never been allowed to really. Heather seemed to purposefully keep them apart. Maybe it was too overwhelming to have two people you loved so much demanding so much of you. Maybe Naya should have just never pushed Heather by challenging Taylor's place in her life. Maybe, despite Naya's protective reservations, he was a really good guy after all. Maybe seeing him come into focus beside Heather, through the lens of his own camera even, might offer some kind of perspective that Naya didn't know she so desperately needed. Maybe the three of them actually could be friends. Maybe, just maybe, this baby could be the best thing that ever happened to them all.

When Naya's gift box, covered in gold bows and ribbons made its way to Heather's narrow lap, Taylor shifted it onto his own as the paper was peeled off with eager hands.

The largest box exploded into several smaller boxes and the on-lookers giggled, still not knowing who was to blame. Vanessa connected with Naya from across the way and smiled. The boxes were numbered. Of course. First the sock monkey – Heather immediately named him Georg (pronounced gay-org) like from _Spring Awakening_. Then the glam jacket. The crowed "oohed" and "ahhed." The converse socks. Some laughter. A faux diamond encrusted bottle that looked like a microphone. It was getting pretty obvious who the box was from. Maternity hot pants – in three colors. How could she not? A diaper bag cool enough for a hip dad. Taylor LOVED it. An Oakland Raiders pacifier. Of course. A onesie that said "Its Brittany Bitch!" that she found on Café Press and another that said "The Duck is in the Hat" which she had made. Priceless. Then a small school of rubber ducks for the tub. Each with the WMHS logo on its chest. Hilarious. Naya loved the sound of Heather's mother's laugh. It sounded just like Heather's.

The final box, which Heather opened with her breath tight, held the perfect pair of teeny white ballet slippers wrapped in white silk.

The card inside read;

_For Baby, _

_May each step in your journey be soft and full of grace._

_In love with you always. _

_Your Tia Naya_

Heather burst into happy tears when she read it. Taylor peered over her shoulder and wrapped his arm tight around her back. He looked up at Naya and she snapped the shutter on the camera. Heather's hand over her mouth, eyes smiling. Taylor's grateful and sheepish grin, looking up. A perfect shot. If she could have, she would have instagramed that shit.

As they hugged and kissed everyone good-bye Vanessa was quiet, maybe a little too sun kissed, or maybe a little too moony with love for her friends. Naya smiled a little too long, or a little too longingly said good by to the baby belly that seemed Velcro-ed to her best friend's once glorious muscular middle. But as they climbed into the car well after most of the guests had left the anxiety and stress of their tardy arrival was just a comic memory.

The sun had long ago set and the highway moved with the push and pull of LA's unavoidable traffic. Naya hopped into the HOV lane, grateful to not be alone.

"Thanks for being my HOV, Vanessa."

"No probs. My pleasure. Anytime."

"No really. Thank you for coming with me. And for making me stay when I wanted to go and for just being your awesome self."

"Awe shucks. I'm gonna miss you bitch"

"You have no idea."

"You should come to my bar, check things out. We got to get you a guest spot."

"Seriously? That would be SICK!"

"Totally."

The conversation lulled into Maklemore on the radio and Mary Lambert crooned from the speakers.

_And I can't change_

_ Even if I tried_

_ Even if I wanted to_

"This IS the song of the summer, ain't it?" Vanessa offered. Trying to stop Naya from going… there.

_And I can't change_

_ Even if I tried_

_ Even if I wanted to_

"Indeed it is," Naya replied. "I still can't believe the Supreme Court. I mean. Just cray. In our lifetime. I thought it would never happen."

_My love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm_

"I know, right? America is a totally different place than it was just a few weeks ago."

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

"It absolutely is."

_She keeps me warm…_


End file.
